She's a Lady
by AngelEyes712
Summary: Taylor's the new diva, she's not like the others, until someone comes and changes her, but will he change himself and others aswell? Bad Summary, good story. Features: John, Jeff, Matt, OC, and more.
1. Outcast

**Okay so this is a new story i'm working on, I LOVE reviews because if I don't get any then what's the point in writing? I mean if no one is going to read it..yeah theres no point, but anyways I'll reviews yours if you'd like :-). Hope you guys like this, and hopefully it's not too long ha.**

* * *

Tonight was the night I debuted for Smackdown. I was told to wear something I could wrestle in, but that didn't look like wrestling gear. That was basically nothing. I took my two best friends Brittany and Tyesha with me to find something to wear. They had great fashion sense, and me well I don't have any. I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. When weGot to the mall I was scared, I didn't want someone to figure out the story line they had planned for me, for tonight, so I threw on a hoodie from home and put the hood up, that way no one could see who I was. We ended up getting black pants with rime stones down the sides and a black and silver halter top, not to shabby.

**Later that night at the tapings –**

_"Alright, so I'm going to need someone in the crowd to help me throw some t-shirts out to the crowd."_

John looked around pretending like he was looking for a fan, even though he knew exactly where I was. He looked down and pointed down at me.

I screamed and acted like I was extremely excited, which wasn't to hard seeing as I was excited for even being in the squared circle, especially next to John. I stepped up to the ring, and he handed me some t-shirts, while I was throwing some out, Umaga's music came on.

I started jumping up and down, pretending like I thought it was another surprise. Then John whispered loud enough for the crowd to hear.

_"This is not part of the plan."_

I acted extremely scared and dropped the rest of the t-shirts. Then I looked at John.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He's not suppose to be here."_

By that time, Umaga was in the ring and John started attacking him. He gave John the Samoan spike and then came after me, I started screaming and then he did the back breaker to me. I lay there motionless, tell the paramedics came and got me, while checking on John.

**Backstage –**

_"That was some of the best acting I've ever saw Taylor."_

_"Thanks John, you weren't so bad yourself."_

I let out a little laugh and then grabbed my back. I forgot how bad the back breakers are on my back.

_"How's your back?"_

_"It's okay, a little sore, but I'll be fine."_

_"So are you ready for next week?"_

_"I'm more excited then ever, see you later then."_

**Next week at Smackdown (backstage taping) -**

I walked up to John and grabbed my back as if I was in extremely bad pain. He looked surprised to see me and put his arm around me. I pushed it away and squirmed in pain.

_"Sorry about your back kiddo."_

_"Don't be, you tried to help me, but hey, remember how you said you'll accept any challenge or whatever."_

_"Uh huh, why?"_

_"I challenge you…"_

_"To what?"_

_"I want revenge tonight..and seeing as Vince won't let it just be me vs. Umaga, I asked if it'd be okay if you were in my corner as a tag team thing. He said yes, but I challenge you not to help me."_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Sorry, but you have to accept it, member?"_

I walked away and went backstage. It was fun acting, another benefit to being in this business. I walked over to where there were some empty crates from unpacking things for the taping, and hopped on them, and started painting my nails neon pink and orange.

I didn't have a lot of friends here, because I wasn't like the others. I didn't need to spend a ton of money on clothes or anything else for that matter to be happy. And to me looks didn't really matter or what other people said. A lot of the divas would talk about me always wearing blue jeans and my hair, which was green and brown in a ponytail.

I felt someone jump on the crates knocking the nail polish over.

_"SHIT!"_

The nail polish spilled all over my outfit I was supposed to wrestle in later this evening.

_"Omg, I'm so sorry. I can pay for new ones if you want."_

A hand reached down to pick up the polish and I followed the nails on up, it was Jeff. He looked extremely freaked out, and I knew he didn't mean it, so I tried to comfort him, but how do you comfort someone like him?

_"Hey no, it's fine. Besides it looks kind of cool doesn't it?"_

_"Well yeah it kind of does."_

_"Here grab a bottle."_

I handed him the neon orange, while I had the neon pink. And started to take my pants off.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_"Relax! I have shorts on underneath, jeeze."_

I spread the pants out over the crates and started splashing them with the nail polish. I saw Jeff looking at me like I was crazy.

_"Come on it's fine, just try it."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, they look like they need a little color anyways."_

We spent quite a while decorating the pants, and Jeff even put one of his famous face drawings on them. After we were done we sat down, and he stared at me.

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"Oh sorry, your just…"_

_"Not the type of diva you expected?"_

_"Yeah, your just really different."_

I stopped. Wow this is great, I mean I didn't mind the fact people thought I was different because I was, but for once I thought someone actually didn't care what I looked like.

_"Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I mean look at me, I'm not exactly like the rest of the people here either."_

_"I guess that's true, oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. I'm Taylor."_

_"Hey Taylor, I'm Jeff, but I'm going to guess you already knew that."_

_"Yeah, doesn't everyone? Shoot, sorry but I have to get ready for my match, thanks for spilling paint on my pants."_

_"Thanks for letting me spill more on them."_

We both started laughing and I said bye. I wanted to give him a hug, but a smile and a laugh was going to have to be good enough for now, I was late for the match.

* * *

**Okay so this was the first chapter, do you guys like it? **

**I hope so, please review so I can write more. :-).**

* * *


	2. Sweet dreams

**Okay so only one review but thanks for it xoxLifeLifexox . I'm going to post this second chapter, i'm hoping I get more then one, or I might just stick to my other chapter, and i'll have some fan artwork up for this story tomorrow or the next day :-).**

* * *

**(Smackdown taping)**

I missed my cue, so it's a good thing this was a taping. They had to make John Cena go out before me, which wasn't supposed to happen. I practically threw my pants on that Jeff and I just got done painting and ran out to the ring when my music came on.

John was getting beat up pretty bad and he wouldn't tag me in, so when Umaga smashed him into our corner I tagged myself in. Umaga cornered me and it seemed as if even all my strength wasn't going to be enough. John was yelling now.

_"Just tag me in Taylor!"_

_"No, I have to finish this."_

_"You're the one that's going to be finished if you don't tag me in."_

_"Oh well."_

With John as the distraction, Umaga slammed me to the ground and got the pin, John carried me backstage and then sat me back down.

**(After taping)**

_"Are you even sure you want to do this story line Taylor? It's getting pretty risky."_

_"Look John, I have to prove to Vince I want this, and if this is what I have to do, then I'm going to do it."_

_"Fine, just be careful."_

_"I will, see you later kay?"_

_"Kay, bye."_

I went over to my now usual hang out by the packing stuff. I would go in the locker room, but all the divas there are now even more on my back about me trying to show off by beating the guys…yeah okay, me getting beat up is showing off.

I was laying down trying to rest my back. John was right in a way, this was getting risky, I can't risk getting my back injured in the beginning stages of my career, I wouldn't be any use to them if something did happen to it. Thinking about this put me to sleep.

I woke up half way because I could feel someone staring at me, and heard slight whispers.

_"Morning sunshine."_

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, It was Jeff and Matt. I stretched and then sat up.

_"Morning, or well wait, what time is it?"_

_"It's 10:00 pm, Matt and I were debating on whether or not to take you to our hotel room, we didn't mean to wake you."_

_"Nah, it's fine I needed woke up, I'm just not used to this traveling thing yet."_

_"Like we said, you can come to our hotel room if you need to."_

_"It's okay, I don't want to be a bother to you guys."_

_"Really, it's not that big of a deal. Besides Matt said he's staying out tonight, so there is an extra bed."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"Alright then, lets go. Thank you."_

_"No problem."_

_"Oh, and bye Matt thanks for the bed."_

Jeff and I headed out to his car and it was a silent drive, and I almost fell asleep again, tell Jeff asked me a question.

_"Hey, do you want to listen to some music?"_

_"Yeah sure, umm..Do you have any Pearl Jam?"_

_"Duh! That's one of my favorite bands."_

He grabbed the cd and put it in. He started singing and I was tapping my fingers to the sound of the beat. It was one of the best car rides I had, that's for sure. We got to the hotel and he was a real gentleman, opening the doors and everything. I flopped down on Matt's or well my bed and sighed.

_"You know, this is harder then I thought Jeff."_

_"What? Traveling?"_

_"Yeah, and every night I'm so tired, I'm not used to that."_

_"It's okay, it'll get better once your used to it, just rest up tonight, I have a surprise for you tomorrow."_

_"A surprise?"_

_"Yeah, Matt and I were also talking about that."_

_"Can you tell me what it is?"_

_"Nope, but I can let you go to sleep, and see it tomorrow."_

_"Fine, night Jeff, thanks for everything."_

_"Your welcome, night, sweet dreams."_

After about a half an hour went by, I could hear Jeff singing, he obviously was used to not getting any sleep. It was really quiet though, almost a whisper.

_"Jeff?"_

He jumped about half a foot.

_"Oh, sorry did I scare you?"_

_"A little bit, anyways, what's wrong?"_

_"Can I sleep with you? I always cuddle with something or someone and well yeah."_

_"Well… I guess that'll be fine. Come here."_

I crawled into bed next to him, gave him a hug, and pretending to go to sleep. While he didn't know it, he was singing me to sleep. He has the voice of an angel.


	3. Suprise

**Thanks again to my readers..even the ones that don't review..kinda sad that I only get one per chapter but hey i'm thankful for it. Hope ya'll enjoy it, and review please. This kind of tells more of whats going to happen in the further chapters...you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

_"AHHHHH!"_

_"AHH too you two missy."_

_"OMG! What are you doing here"_

_"Taylor…look around would you."_

I looked around and saw that I was in a hotel room…Jeff's hotel room. I felt completely stupid so I hid my face under the sheet. Jeff came over and sat on the bed and pulled the sheet down.

_"Aww, your blushing."_

_"I am not, I don't blush."_

_"You do too, that's adorable."_

_"Argh, anyways, morning."_

_"Morning, want to go get breakfast with me and Matt?"_

_"I really should get going."_

_"Uh..no. Remember, I have a surprise for you today, so your mine..all mine for the whole day, your not going anywhere lil' missy."_

_"Jeff, I really don't need a surprise."_

_"You don't need one, but I'm going to give you one anyways so now that that's settled lets go get food I'm starving."_

I grabbed a pair of destroyed denim jeans, and a gray t-shirt with a skull on it. I was about to put my hair up in it's usual ponytail tell Jeff grabbed my hand and shook his head no. I rolled my eyes at him, but did it anyways, it was the least I could do seeing as I had a surprise coming and all.

We stopped at Mc Donald's to get the breakfast. A while into the meal, Matt took a sip of his drink then stared at me. What was this family's problem? Always staring. I looked at him with a confused look on his face.

_"So… I heard you didn't need that extra bed after all."_

I had a little of my pop in my drink and I almost choked on it with laughter.

_"It's not like that, I was just scared…"_

_"Sure you were….Oh this is great your blushing."_

_"See Taylor! What'd I tell you, your do blush."_

_"You boys are a pain, and I really was kind of freaked out. I always sleep with someone or something like a stuffed animal, and well Jeff was the closest thing to one."_

_"Aww, so now he's your teddy bear?"_

I watched as Jeff threw a punch at his brothers arm. And then glared at him.

_"Chill man, I was only kidding. Anyways are you ready for your surprise."_

_"Yeah, I guess…I'm nervous though."_

_"You should be."_

Matt was so mean. Always picking on me. But I guess that's what older brothers do. I have a feeling I'll be hanging out with these boys a lot. So I'm just going to have to get used to it.

Jeff hopped in the backseat and blind folded me. I couldn't help but laughing at how ridiculous this all was. When we finally got there he helped me out of the car and I heard music in the background. He un- blindfolded me and I immediately turned back into him and gave him about the biggest hug you could give someone.

He took me to a concert with my all time favorite band Shinedown. I had tears of joy coming down my face, and Jeff kept wiping them away and laughing. I ran over to Matt and gave him a big hug. This was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for me.

_"I love you guys. Omg, this is amazing!"_

_"I love you too lil' girl. And even though Matt won't admit it he does too. Were just glad you like it."_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Wait…why?"_

_"Well….Jeff might have a mini crush on you."_

I saw Jeff give the most evil face I ever saw Jeff make at Matt. And Matt just started cracking up laughing.

_"He's kidding, I just thought well I wanted to go, and you seemed to have the same taste in music as me, and most of the other divas don't, so why not."_

_"Aww, thank you, now lets go."_

The lead singer was reaching his hand out to get high fives and Jeff asked me if I wanted to get one, of course I said yes. So he threw me on top of his shoulders and I leaned in, and got to shake the singer's hand...could this day get any better?

Finally we got to a slow song, and I was rocking back and forth slowly. Jeff wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder and rocked with me. If I could of, I would have captured this moment forever…but I didn't know that there was much more to come.


	4. Bets and Promises

**I can't stand when people don't update their stories? Can you. Because by the time they do update you forget completely what the story was about, that's why I try to update my quite often like every day or other. Anyways thanks to my lil' reviewer..haha. I appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter :-).**

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I finally got home about 3 in the morning. Jeff looked extremely tired so I told him he could just crash at my place, and asked Matt if he wanted too. He said something along the line of not wanting to interrupt anything that happened…which nothing did. As soon as we lay down we fell asleep.

When I woke up his arm was over top of me and my head was on his chest. I didn't want to wake him so I just stayed still. I opened my eyes and looked at his face, he was so precious when he slept, and he looked so comfortable. But I had to pee, so I got up, and I accidentally woke him up.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Taylor woke me up, or well she thought she did. I actually was awake before her, but she looked too cute and happy that I didn't want to wake her. When she finally got up, I rolled over and grunted and said morning, letting her know I was awake.

_"Oh, Morning Jeff, I didn't mean to wake you."_

_"No, it's fine, promise. So did you like your surprise last night?"_

_"Gosh yes! It was the most amazing thing ever."_

_"Good, I'm really glad you liked it."_

I patted the bed for her to come lay by me. Her hair smelled like strawberries, so I nestled my face in her hair and kissed her forehead.

_"Jeff…."_

_"Yeah Tay?"_

_"There can't be an us right now."_

_"Why? I want there to be…but if you're not ready."_

_"No, I am. But WWE wants me to have a storyline with John. They want it to be as real as possible…so that means were going to have to be hanging out a lot. And I don't want to end up flirting and kissing him and stuff and hurting you. Do you understand?"_

I understood perfectly, I understood she liked John Cena, I understood that she was the one going to get hurt by his ways, I understood a lot more then she thought.

_"Yeah, I understand. Maybe after the storyline?"_

_"Yeah, that'd be a lot better time."_

_"Great. I'll wait. But hey just promise me something."_

_"What?"_

_"You won't fall in love with him, I heard he's a player, don't let him get to you."_

_"Promise Jeff. I promise if he tries anything with me, I'll try twice as hard to ignore him."_

_"And one more thing?"_

_"What Jeff?"_

_"Don't forget me."_

_"Never ever, I love you too much for that silly."_

_"Kay, well hey I have to get going, Matt wanted me to meet him for lunch."_

The truth was, I couldn't stay here, the longer I did the more I liked her, I didn't want that, if she didn't.

**John's P.O.V.**

I walked over to Melina and slapped her butt.

_"Hey hottie."_

_"Oh, hey Johnny. What's up?"_

_"Just getting ready to pick up Taylor or whatever."_

_"Oh, that girl you're doing a story line with? She's kind of weird don't you think?"_

_"Yeah, but for the sake of me not getting fired, I have to be her boyfriend can you believe it?"_

_"Ew! Why can't they do it with one of us divas?"_

_"That's what I asked, but I guess we look good together, I think they are losing there marbles, I mean have they seen her?"_

_"I think everyone has, and she always hangs out with that freak Jeff or whatever. Omg, I have a good bet for you, I bet you can't make her fall in love with you."_

_"Girl! That's way to easy. Is that all you got?"_

_"Okay and I bet you can't make her forget completely about Jeff."_

_"That's it? Okay so make her forget about Jeff and fall in love with me? Wow this should take what, a day? Your on."_

_"Great, well then go get her….. tiger."_

* * *

**I kind of got this idea from another story**

**I read but it will be way differen't so no stealing or w/e lol.**


	5. Carnival

**So this is a filler chapter, sorry I hate these things, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait for like a week, so here's a lil' chapter to keep you busy. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

I picked Taylor up in my car and we headed on our way to our next destination in Nashville, Tennessee.

_"So, this is going to be fun, are you excited Taylor?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Sweet, we should probably start hanging out a lot more so our storyline seems real."_

_"Sure."_

_"Umm..Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, why?"_

_"Your like not talking very much."_

_"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now, hope you don't mind?"_

_"About who? Jeff?"_

_"Sort of, it's just going to be weird without him."_

_"Don't worry, I'll make you forget all about him, you'll be having such a great time with me."_

_"We'll have to see about that Mr. Cena, I'm going to try to take nap, tell me when it's my time to drive."_

_"Kay night."_

Wow, this was going to be easier then I thought. Well maybe, I mean she does still like this Jeff character, but hey no one can resist me, she's lucky she can even hang out with someone like me.

When I looked over she was already sleeping. Her hair was pulled up the same way she always wore it, that would definitely have to change if I wanted to go anywhere with her.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

John seemed pretty nice. I don't know what Jeff was so worried about. He even took me out to dinner and then to a carnival. I always loved them, it was like he could read my mind.

_"Oh John! Look it's the Ferris wheel, can we please go on it?!"_

_"Of course sweetie lets go."_

I grabbed his hand and pulled him…the best I could over to it. It looked amazing. All the lights were on in the fair, because it was dark. We started going and then it stopped at the very top.

_"John this looks gorgeous."_

_"You look gorgeous, see those stars up there?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Your more beautiful then they are."_

_"Aww John."_

_"Shh."_

He scooted me closer to him and put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the sight. I can't believe Jeff was so worried. John wasn't a bad guy at all, he's amazing.

**John's P.O.V.**

I stopped at a hotel and after checking in, Taylor fell right asleep. I made sure she wasn't faking it and then grabbed my phone to call Mel.

_"Hey Mel, you awake?"_

_"Yeah, so how's your 'date' going?"_

_"Hahaha, it's like taking candy from a baby. One Ferris Wheel ride and she's already under my control."_

_"Nuh uh, it can't be that easy! Well what about the other part of the deal?"_

_"I'm working on it, she still has feelings for that nasty boy, but with the rate things are going, within a few weeks she won't even know anyone by the name of Hardy."_

_"John, you amaze me."_

_"I amaze myself sometimes too, hey what do I get when I win this bet?"_

_"You mean if? And how about a date with me and whatever else."_

_"Sounds great, and no I meant when. Anyways I think she's getting up, I better go. Make sure to mark your date with me on the calendar."_

I slipped the phone in my pocket and curled up next to her. Tomorrow's agenda? A movie and whatever her favorite thing to do is. I will win this bet, if it's the last thing I do, which it won't be.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I stared down at my phone 'no missed calls' She promised she'd call by now. Matt came down the stairs and sat by me.

_"Don't worry about it bro, she's probably sleeping, you know how she's always tired."_

_"I know, your probably right, I just don't want that jerk John to hurt her."_

_"Chill, it's only been a day, if she doesn't call in a few days then you can get all worried, but she's just a girl, and a not very attractive one at that."_

_"MATT! What's your problem all the sudden? I like her okay? I don't care if others think she is ugly, that doesn't even matter."_

_"Dude, calm down! I was kidding and you know it. Maybe you need some sleep, don't want you killing anyone."_

_"Shut up."_

I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Matt was right though, I was never this uptight and my anger was never this easily triggered. What was this girl doing to me?


	6. Ready for love

**I actually have some ideas again, yay. So more updates. Please review you know how much it means to me. :-). I appreciate it for shizzle. But I have an idea for a different story but no worries i'll finish this one first. Thnks.**

* * *

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

"_Feeling better Jeff?"_

_"Yeah, sorry for freaking out last night, I don't know, I just didn't feel good."_

_"No, you just were worried, and I should have respected that you like her, anyways I'm going to the tapings tonight, she's suppose to be there, you want to go see her?"_

_"Sure, let me go get ready, what time they start tonight?"_

_"I'm not sure, just be ready in a few hours okay?"_

_"Yeah sure, thanks Matt."_

_"No problem."_

I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I put on my jeans and my ED Hardy hoodie and unzipped it enough so you could see some of my chest. I pulled my hair up into a bun and then looked into the mirror. You could see the bags under my eyes from worrying about her too much to get sleep. I splashed water on my face, and then got in the car with Matt.

_"So you nervous about tonight or something? Cuz you sure look like it."_

_"Why would I be worried? Were friends Matt, Friends."_

_"Yeah, well you know if she asked you'd gladly be more."_

_"Well, that's not the case right now, and I respect that, can we just go now?"_

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I was in the locker room changing when I heard a knock on the door. I was the only diva in there, something I've gotten used to. Besides it's not so bad, seeing as I'm not the skinniest or prettiest diva around.

_"Come in."_

I was pulling my boots up, and looked up to see who it was, It was John. He flashed his million-dollar smile of his, and I melted. He has the cutest dimples.

_"Hey Babe."_

_"Hey Johnny. What's up?"_

_"Not much, just wanted to wish you good luck before your match tonight."_

_"Thanks. You did good at your match too."_

_"Thanks baby, hey I have to go, I'll talk to you later, love ya."_

_"Love ya too."_

I finished pulling my boots up and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail, no sense in doing it neat if it'd just get messed up in the ring anyways. I put my ipod on shuffle and walked out. It helped me prepare and get to the mental state I needed to be in.

I was doing my stretches when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I looked at the number and it was Jeff. I pulled my headphones out, and picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Taylor! I'm by the catering, Where are you?"_

_"Jeffro! I'll be over there in a minute okay?"_

_"Sure, sounds good, see you then."_

_"Mmkay sounds good."_

I sprinted my way over to the catering and then gave Jeff a bear hug. I haven't talked to him in two days, the longest time ever, even though most people wouldn't think it would be.

_"How are you kiddo?"_

_"I'm good thanks, you Jeff?"_

_"Good, did you have fun with John?"_

_"Oh Jeff, it was the most amazing time ever, he took me on the most romantic date ever."_

_"Date…"_

_"Yeah, it was so sweet."_

_John walked over to us, and put his arm around me._

_"I see your talking about me again."_

_"Actually I was. I was telling Jeff about our thing last night."_

_"Ah yes, she looked gorgeous Jeff, you should have seen her."_

_"She always looks gorgeous."_

_"Well….umm sure but she looked amazing that night, tonight were going to a movie and then a club I suppose."_

_"We are?"_

_"Sure, if you don't already have plans."_

_"Actually John, I was planning on taking Taylor out tonight."_

_"Well it's up to her Jeff."_

_"Oh Jeff, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time, you know the storyline, the more time I'm with John the better. I'll make it up too you okay?"_

_"Yeah umm Yeah sure, later. I have to get going anyways."_

_"Bye."_

**John's P.O.V.**

Part two is coming along good, she already is dumping her loser friend for me, I don't blame her though, just a few more days, and she'll be mine. All mine.


	7. Pills or pain?

**Hope this chapter makes up for the time i've been gone. Tried to update it with whats going on with wwe aswell.**

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

I gave Taylor some clothes to put on, that I can honestly say I made about 2 sizes too small. When we finally got to the club we started dancing. I was hoping she'd lose some of that 'baby fat' by the time we were done. It was about 9 when I finally came up with another plan.

_"Hey babes, I'm tired so I'm about ready to leave are you?"_

_"Yeah sure thing."_

_"You can still hang out with Jeff, just call him and tell him you'll be there in an hour."_

_"Great, thanks John."_

I figured if I could just keep her busy enough until she got tired and fell asleep then it was fair. She'd stand him up and I could tell Jeff she just fell asleep, and sure he'd be upset at her, but wasn't that the whole point?

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_"Hey Jeff."_

_"Hey there, thought you were with John."_

_"I am, but he said he can drop me off in an hour."_

_"That's great! My place or yours?"_

_"I'll meet you at yours okay?"_

_"Sure, I'll be waiting."_

I clicked the phone shut and turned and smiled at John, who was just staring at me. I guess he was waiting for me to get off the phone or something, who knows?

_"I'm going to go get ready okay? I'd like to wear something more appropriate for his taste. Give me 10?"_

_"Sure thing, I'll be waiting."_

I rummaged through my suitcase for one of Jeff's t-shirts that I cut and tied the sides on, and a pair of my old jeans. I dressed up for John and I dressed down for Jeff. How weird is that?

When I finally stepped out of the bathroom John was sleeping. I looked at the clock and only fifteen minutes went by, so he must have been worn out.

_"John, John."_ I whispered.

He didn't even flinch. I came over and shook him a little just to see if he was faking it. He rolled over and grunted. He was tired. I rolled my eyes and laid down, he had to wake up sometime.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

_"Maybe she's just running a little late, you know girls."_

_"Maybe, but that's not like her, she has nothing to get ready for."_

_"Okay, so maybe she wants to impress you."_

_"Why? She has John."_

_"Jeff, come on. He's just trying to make you jealous."_

_"Yeah, and its working."_

_"Don't let it get to you."_

_"How can I not?"_

I sighed and sat down on the couch. The clock on the wall read 11:30. I curled up on the couch and tried to get to sleep, but if I did fall asleep I wanted to make sure I could hear if she came in. Just in case.

_"You don't have to wait up with me Matt I'll be alright."_

_"You sure lil' bro?"_

_"Yeah, I always have been, always will be."_

Matt smiled and went upstairs, and then I reached in my pocket and took 5 aspirins. Now I just need to find the coke.


End file.
